A Different Vacation
by Katrara
Summary: Our special little couple decides to go on vacation. Arthur gets to pick the destination. He chooses the land of the Fey, feeling Alfred could use a lesson on the faeries culture.Oh this shall be an interesting vacation. SweetHeartsWeek on USxUK Community


**A Different Vacation**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community 2011 SweetHeartsWeek

Day 3

_Around the World_

_

* * *

_

In Alfred's mind this had to be the most insane vacation in the world. For Arthur, it was the most relaxing.

Alfred had decided to allow Arthur to pick their vacationing location this year, but this was the last place he imagined being taken. The personified form of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland had refused to give their destination away, saying he'd find out once he was packed.

America had been rather confused when Arthur had shown up on his door step, with his suitcase. That confusion level skyrocketed a few minutes later when he found himself seeing nothing but white, and than nothing but magic. He had denied the existence of all things magical since he started the revolution, the faeries and other creaturs that would follow England around vanishing from his sight. Now though he could see them all, in the land they called their own.

The skies were a soft lavender with creamy grey clouds, they didn't look threatening of any type of rain though. The sky itself looked to be multiple skies, the farther up you looked from the horizon line the dark the lavender became. The earth was a muddy blue, not normal brown dirt but blue, with soft turquoise grass growing on the land. The tree's were a multitude of colors; the bark was yellow, and the leaves ranged from pink to orange to a normal green. Alfred could see a stream near by and the water looked like a mix of sparkling diamonds and sapphires.

Off in the distance Alfred could see hills and mountains made up of different colors, almost looking like a rainbow on the earth. It truly was a spectacular sight and it made Alfred wish he had his camera with him.

If the land scape wasn't fantastic enough than it's inhabitants were. There were faeries and pixies hovering around everywhere, or sitting in the vegetation. Gnomes were walking around in groups and Alfred was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of a unicorn. Those were just the creatures he could name, the others that were roaming about were all knew to him.

"Arthur!" A high voice yelled. Alfred looked over at his boyfriend to see him get attacked by a flying, squirming, green blob. Arthur just laughed, reaching up to grab the creature and hold it still. Upon inspection Alfred found it to be a creamy green, flying, bunny. This vacation had officially hit the _weird level._

"Oh what are you doing here Arthur?" The little bunny-thing asked excitedly.

Said nation just held the creature as he answered, "Alfred and I are here for a little vacation flying-mint-bunny."

"And so far it's one hell of a vacation!" Alfred commented, looking around. Still a bit shocked. Arthur just ignored him, finishing his conversation with the flying green rabbit before it flew away.

"So, we're spending the next two weeks here?" Asked the confused American.

"Yes, you said I could pick were we go and I wanted to come to the land of the Fey. I haven't gotten to come here in ages and I do believe it's about time you started believing in them again!" Arthur explained, while some gnomes came over and took their bags, carrying them away to what looked like an oak tree.

"Alright, I'll give this...place, a chance. Okay Artie?" Alfred replied, stepping forward to hug his Brit to keep him calm and NOT anger him.

Arthur smiled and leaned into the embrace before taking Alfred's hand in his own, pulling him off towards the tree where the gnomes had taken their things. In all honesty Alfred wasn't sure what the tree was, it looked like an oak tree but was as big as the red woods in California. Than there was the factor that it seemed to be nearly entirely hollow with intricate carvings and windows all throughout it.

Hesitantly Alfred followed the grinning Arthur inside the tree, into one of the Feys greatest creations.

* * *

"Oh my god! That was fucking amazing Arthur!" The still giddy American shouted, holding Arthur as he jumped around their temporary room.

Arthur just laughed, pulling from the Americans hold and settling for holding hands. "I told you that you would love the Fey's culture."

"I know you did but I didn't expect it to be so cool! I mean really! The design and craftsmanship of this entire tree is amazing and I've _never_heard old English spoken so clear and fluently and-"

"I don't mean to interrupt you but you do know that I tried to teach you it before anything else, right?" Arthur interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, but I mean these things are _magical!_ And they can cook! I don't know how you can't cook like them if they really did raise you for a good part of your childhood but _damn _I've never had anything that good!" Alfred finished his small rant, smiling like an excited elementary student. He hadn't calmed down since he entered the tree. Immediately entranced by the intricate carving all along the walls, the ancient languages that were spoken, the magic he'd seen performed. It had all amazed him and sparked his curiosity, making Arthur answer question after question about how things worked and what they were.

"Yes yes, this is what I've been trying to get you to listen to your whole life! The fey have such a beautiful culture Alfred, I wanted you to see it and believe it." The smaller male explained while Alfred calmed himself.

"But I didn't think they were so cool!" Alfred clearly wasn't planning to calm down anytime soon. Arthur decided to change that.

"I know, but why don't we go to sleep," a deep long kiss, "there will be more surprises for you tomorrow."

The kiss did it's intended trick, sobering the American up into a rather calm state with a goofy grin on his face. That of coarse didn't mean that Arthur couldn't give Alfred another.

When they broke that kiss Alfred finally replied , "mm, okay," yet another kiss, "I guess if there'll be more in the morning." Alfred smirked, going to get ready for bed. Arthur just laughed lightly, following Alfred in getting ready for bed and climbing into the comfortable bed. It felt like pure fluff wrapped in the finest satin, the blankets warm and soft on their skin. If Arthur had to decided between sleeping on a cloud bed and a bed made by the fey he would chose the Fey's, it was simply that relaxing and comforting to be in.

Arthur had barely gotten into the bed before he heard Alfred whispering, "damn, even the beds are amazing." Arthur just shook his head at Alfred's childish antics, sinking down into the heavenly bed. Alfred snuggled up close to him, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his chest before the two fell asleep.

* * *

When Arthur had said there would be more surprises the next day for Alfred he hadn't lied.

Sure the entire day had been full of surprises and magic, Alfred learning about the Fey's culture and spending personal time with Arthur all together. They'd gone up through a mountain, exploring the forestry within before coming to a sun kissed beach where new aquatic creatures were introduced. Alfred got to try even more new food, finding it all delicious and even got to see Arthur perform a bit of magic. There had been mermaids at the beach too, and they even took Alfred and Arthur into the sea. Alfred didn't have a clue how but they somehow made it so that the couple could breath under water with them. But what the real surprise was didn't happen until it was near time for bed. Alfred was getting dressed after a soothing shower and was going through his suitcase for a shirt when Arthur stepped into the room.

"Allo love" a sultry voice purred across the room, making Alfred freeze in his search to turn around and take a good look at his lover.

"D-damn." was the only reply Alfred could find to what he saw. Arthur, pale skin showing, hair seeming to shine in the light and eyes practically glowing. Clad in a strapless pixie dress. The dress cut off just above mid thigh and was a deep purple that accented his eyes nicely, there was a thick black sash around his waist along with a simple black beaded necklace on his neck. He had finger-less fishnet style gloves on and his legs were naked, pale skin exposed to the world.

"Heh, that all you have to say?" Arthur teased, slowly walking towards the American. Each of his steps deliberate and graceful. Alfred didn't reply, simply staring Arthur up and down as he approached him. When Arthur was directly in front of Alfred he placed both hands on the tallers chest and pushed him down to sit on the bed, lifting one knee onto said bed before wrapping his arms around the American and kissing him deeply.

This Alfred responded to, hands going up Arthur's sides and pulling him closer as he kissed back. Tongue and teeth came into play quickly, neither in the mood for teasing and before they broke away for air Arthur was already in Alfred's lap.

"Mm, you like the culture so far than?" Arthur asked as butterfly kisses were laid down his neck.

He could feel the American nod his head before humming a low, "mmmhmm."

"Heh, would you like to learn a thing or two about the more _intimate_parts of their culture?" The Brit asked as his hands massaged Alfred's shoulders and chest, playfully kneading the muscle beneath his hands. Alfred relaxed under his ministrations, pulling the Brit closer as he found a soft patch of skin to suck on. His hands snaking their way up creamy legs that were soft to the touch, stopping their voyage just underneath the dresses hemming.

"Tell me the whole lesson babe" Alfred replied, pulling Arthur down onto the plush bed for his _lesson._

_

* * *

_

**And thus concludes my contribution to day three of the USxUK LiveJournal Communities SweetHeartsWeek. Todays theme was Around the World. You had to make something with Alfred and Arthur expeirencing a different countries culture and I figured we should introduce Alfred to the culture of the fey! I don't know if it legally classifies as another country but hey, I think I didn't do half bad on it. Didn't come out exactly how I wanted but than again, musical rehearsals and like 7 projects due doesn't exactly allow the best writing time. **

**I hope this didn't come out too bad, I didn't have all that much time to proof read it since it's about 11pm and I have to get up in less than six hours for school followed directly by, oh 4 hours of musical rehersal. Than I get to come home, eat, get tomorrow theme done and than some homework, sleep and than wake up and go to 9 hours of rehearsal. Why can't I have nice writing time anymore for this kind of stuff? **

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
